battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Battlefield 2 overhaul
Update: I need somebody to list all of the incomplete map pages. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, I started this just adding the in-game descriptions of the BF2 weapons and compiling information about BF2's weapons, but I think there's enough stuff to add to that we can start an overhaul of all (or most) Battlefield 2-related stuff. I'm just going to throw out what needs to be done and we can discuss how to go about it and who will be doing most of the work. I already know I'll probably be doing most of the weapons-related stuff. To-do *Rewrite the The War (Battlefield 2) page - I've already started that on... one of my numerous sandboxes. *Add the descriptions of the Battlefield 2 weapons - Started, but we're still missing quite a few for the sniper rifles and equipment items. *Upload images for all awards and their variants - There's a lot of awards. And a lot of these awards happen to have multiple variants. Tywin uploaded a bunch of them, and all info on the awards may be found here. Warning, it's extremely texty. *Write up the medals and ribbons pages with BF2 content. - As per the above, we're lacking images, although I do have the descriptions up on my pages. I don't know what their actual, individual requirements are. *Rewrite a number of the BF2 weapons/weapon sections. - I've gotten a fair start on this, but since I've learned where the spread values come from, I'll have to go back and make sure all weapons have their respective spread values. *Rewrite a lot of the map articles. - Well, the map articles are all pretty ugly-looking at the moment. A lot of them lack detail, or are poorly-formatted -- this is most evident with the Karkand page, and other pages about the maps across multiple games. We need images, and we need to replace those ugly grids that are currently used for equipment on a lot of the map pages. Discussion Anybody want a job? Or have something to add? Say so. 04:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Im enlisting as well almost everything.-- Slopijoeheil dir im siegerkranz 06:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I am glad to help add descriptions for weapons and awards and replace the ugly tables. Incomplete/Undone Spread List 92FS, MR-444, QSZ-92, AK-101, AK-47, F2000, M16A2, SCAR-H, G36E, FAMAS, MP5, PP-19, Type 85, DAO-12, M249 SAW, MG36, PKM, QBB-95, RPK-74, HK21, G36C, SCAR-L, G36K, The Shotgun spreads are all incomplete for Battlefield 2. and M95. The KORD and M2 Browning also need the updated spread statistics. Working on updating BF2 faction images. So far, PLA, MEC, and Insurgent Forces are updated. I did update Rebel Forces, but had them all hold a knife, which is... well yeah. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Unfinished maps *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *FuShe Pass *Highway Tampa *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Operation Blue Pearl *Road to Jalalabad *Sharqi Peninsula *Songhua Stalemate *Zatar Wetlands **SF: **Warlord **Devil's Perch **Iron Gator **Leviathan **Mass Destruction **Night Flight **Surge **Warlord ***Armored Fury ***Operation Road Rage ***Midnight Sun ***Operation Harvest